Waywere Bound
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview is sent to Tunska, Africa to help an organization trying to feed babies, children and grown-ups during the Thanksgiving/Christmas holiday. However there are a group of neutral soldiers trying to stop the program and the Institute by capturing certain officials and population. Eight chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Waywere Bound

Doctor Susan Swiffer wasn't able to save the project with too much pollution in the air . She had only just set it up with helping those needing food in the poor neighborhoods of Africa. In spite the fact that the Industrial age has come to the country with vengeance.

She and twenty other employees have been working non stop for the past six months to help save those dying especially the young children not able to understand.

Originally she was asked by the Nelson Institute to set up shop in the one main city/village for where her project would benefit the population. A five million dollar grant would be set up with a warehouse to be built and store the food that would be donated by the Institute and other private companies during the holiday season as with Thanksgiving and Christmas.

And during this time the Seaview would be sent to help out covering more of the surrounding areas. As the crew would try to reach out those in need.

On the trip this time around would be Commander Rose Marie Crane, Connie Morton and five other wives of the crew will be able to help with feeding the children and showing the parents how to take care of them once they are able to leave.

Just prior to leaving home port...

There was a gathering going on at the Crane's beach house 24 hours before leaving. Food was being served by the Nelson Institute on the beach with tables set up, while waiters were serving those interested in eating three types of meats as with Steak, Chicken or pork. There would be several entrees of veggies and potatoes. While fruit drinks would be given to the young children playing on the beach including William and David Crane being watched by the nanny.

There was a group inside with Admiral Nelson and his wife Sylian discussing the aspects of the area that Doctor Swiffer and her team is working in. "She had sent me a report everyone that states for some odd reason, she had found the food shipments having been tainted with poison or of late pollution or rather radiation has shown up on there equipment."

"Does she know who or what might be causing it sir?" Lee says to the group taking a sip of his glass with beer that was brought it from Kowalski and Chief Sharkey.

"No Lee. However there had been reports of rebels from other countries that might be tainting the water supply or local food sources. She and the local authorities are just too busy with there own work to go about investigating. It's why the Nelson Institute had been called in to help out with the investigation. While volunteer members like you're wife and Connie Morton will be helping with feeding the children with food that is brought in by us and other private companies. We leave tomorrow morning with everyone on board the Seaview." Nelson replied with everyone shaking there heads with the mission to be a huge one at that.

"Yes, sir." Lee says with going around the beach house conversing with others involved with the mission. Afterwards he headed outside to watch his two boys play with the other kids in the sand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tunska village Africa

Doctor Susan Swiffer was inside the village with her team feeding the children brought by the parents. They had checked the food to make sure it wasn't poison or radiation.

She felt so bad for the small children already on the verge of dying from malnutrition. She was glad in a way that she had left her daughter Maria back in California with her mother and father. Since her husband Patrick had died five years ago from an heart attack all of a sudden.

She was talking to Jerome having been with the Institute a long time was helping out with serving the bowls of chicken and rice to everyone, including water. The parents were very much appreciating everything they were getting from the doctor's employees. There were close to 100 in line with just enough to feed everyone including the babies with the milk.

They needed to hurry up with an up and coming rain and wind storm to hit the area of the village. It only rains once every couple of months with the region needing it badly with the dryness of the hot sun and humidity.

Finishing up with the last of the children and parents. Everyone started to run to get inside from the elements. Including Susan and her employees cleaning up the plates and bowls and placing the rest of the food back into the trucks and head for the warehouse for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Waywere Bound

Chapter Two

Rose Marie Crane had dropped her two boys off at her sister's and husband Jeff for the special trip to Africa. Patricia and Jeff didn't mine at all to have William and David join them as with the nanny.

They didn't want the nanny to be taking care of them at the beach house while they were away and have her alone.

So she and Lee made the decision to have them stay with them during the mission. Right away both boys went to play with Sandra there daughter even though she was only a year old to be playing out in the back yard.

Meanwhile having arrived back to the beach house. The both of them check the house to be sure they had everything with them to bring on board the Seaview. It was going to be an interesting trip, even though Rose Marie will be in the lab working on some of her projects with Admiral Harriett Nelson and Doctor Anthony Sterling.

He was looking forward for the trip. Since it was schedule sometime after Christmas. However things do change.

Rose Marie came down stairs with the last of her things to be placed in the red Cobra that he's had a long time with the mechanic from the Institute keeping it in great shape over all. "Lee, I have everything that I will need on the Seaview." She sees him coming out of the kitchen with an apple in his mouth and Rose Marie shaking her head with her husband always having something in his mouth.

"What? I am hungry Rose Marie. Shall we go now before we are going to be late?" He sees with placing the apple in his jacket to be eaten later and picking up the bags from the floor and locking the front door of the beach house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview

It was going to be a little tight for when it comes to living quarters for the women like Connie Morton, Sylian Nelson and five others settling in with the Seaview waiting for the last crew member Chief Sharkey and his Communications officer wife Julieanna Moore on this trip as well to help out with the cause.

Captain Crane came over to Chief Sharkey and Lt. Moore over by the radio shack. "Welcome abroad! I do hope the both of you are ready for the trip to Africa?" He asked with seeing the chief shaking his head.

"Aye, sire we are ready. How long before we leave the dock?" He asked with needing to change into hisw uniform as with his wife. Along with finding out for when is her shift working the radio shack as Sparks.

"In a few moments chief. So you better hurry and change and get up here to work you're station." Lee ordered.

"I am going now Captain." He and Julieanna leave through the aft hatchway to head for there quarters. Even though they will be having two room mates for this trip.

Lee walked back to the plotting table to speak with Commander Morton to give the order too leave dock and the navigational computer to get them set up with the direction to head for open waters and Africa waterways.

Commander Morton gave the order to the navigator to start moving out at quarter speed for now until they reach open waters. While Lee Crane went to see Admiral Nelson in the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Waywere Bound

Chapter Three

Deep in the waters of Africa. A neutral country were waiting on word from there source in the States to tell them when the Seaview of the Institute will be arriving with setting ashore a team to help out the doctor with feeding the children and parents of the surrounding villages.

Currently they were having a hard time with the trucks arriving to feed those in need. However with the rain still coming down to make the roads almost impossible to pass. Never the less they were able to forge ahead with feeding the children and babies, along with the parents. Even though several had died the past few days from malnutrition and other conditions.

Doctor Susan Swiffer called in the surrounding doctors to continue checking out the water supply and food in the warehouse. The situation was getting to the point of dangerous for everyone involved.

There were even reports from the villages 20 to 30 miles away having seen soldiers driving in black trucks with certain officials disappearing and some of the local population. Doctor Swiffer was getting scared for herself and the people that work for her. She needed very badly to send a coded message to the Seaview and Admiral Nelson.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty Four hours into the trip to Africa.

Admiral Nelson working in the lab with Rose Marie on a complicated formula. He was called to the radio shack by Sparks with a coded message from Doctor Swiffer.

Nelson walks out of the Aft hatchway to enter into the radio shack. "Sir, Doctor Swiffer is ready to speak with you, sir." Sparks hands him the mike with switching the button on with having scrambled with the code.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Nelson replied with Captain Crane walking down from the front.

"We need help bad Harriman. There are soldiers coming in from the north with weapons taking officials and some of the population to be killed elsewhere. But in the meantime we are having a hard time trying to feed everyone with the heavy rains and the roads beginning to floor. We are hoping that the weather will break soon or else the entire project will be ruined." She states in a fit of anger in her demeanor.

"We should be there in six days doctor. However I can send the three flying subs with crews to help you out until we get there. We need to find out where those soldiers are from before I take this submarine into a cat fight with some neutral country." He replies with taking in a deep breath with Lee Crane looking on with great concern.

"Are you serious?" He says very softly so that the doctor didn't hear over the radio.

"Please warn you're people about the dangers of the soldiers and the elements from the weather. It's going to be tough going overall for everyone trying to feed the children and the parents. Take care and thanks Admiral. See ya soon." She signs off to go back to her work in the compound.

Nelson turns to face his captain to say the following. "Get you're teams together that will benefit the doctor with protection like with weapons and other fire power until we arrive. You're going to be in charge with flying one of the three flying subs. Now get moving in making the announcement over the microphone." He ordered.

And Lee Crane obeyed with the order from Admiral Nelson.


	4. Chapter 4

Waywere Bound

Chapter Four

Captain Lee Crane had his hands full with trying to pick out the team that would be going in the three flying subs for this occasion.

Security he needed at this point, even though it was the children that needed to be fed as well in the rain storm happening for the past few days. A maximum of 18 personnel will be able to fit in the three flying subs until the Seaview arrives.

Calling everyone into the conference room. Commander Rose Marie Crane and Connie Morton arrived as with Doctor Anthony Sterling. The rest would be security with Kowalski, Patterson, Chief Sharkey and 11 others taking there time sitting on down.

"All right everyone listen up. This is a very delicate mission were going to be on. It was reported that soldiers are in the area of the villages. I have no idea right now from what country at this time. There had been rumors that the soldiers have been taking officials and the population and killing them else where." He says with taking a deep breath into his lungs to relieve the stress.

"And what exactly captain are we supposed to do?" Ski replies with the question.

"You're to protect the villages while the food is being given out to the babies, children and parents. However everyone weather wise the rain has not cleared up as yet with the roads breaking down from the flooding. So it's going to be difficult at best. Gather up you're gear and have the flying subs ready for take off. I will be flying the FS-1, While Patterson number two and Kowalski will flyer the FS-3. Get moving everyone."

As everyone was leaving. Rose Marie stayed behind to speak with her husband. "Lee are you all right?" She says with holding onto his right hand.

"No I am not Rose Marie. This mission is going to turn out nasty with having to deal with those soldiers. I would hate to see how feeding those villagers will be affected, along with being taken to another place to be down right murdered." As he clenched his fist with anger coarse through his body.

"Let me fly the FS-1 while you rest until we get there?" She offered.

"Ok...Lets get going before the Admiral starts to get on my case. Since this mission is so important to him, Rose Marie.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later with everyone gathering what was needed including the rifles, smoke bombs and other weapons to help them push back the soldiers until the Seaview arrives.

Commander Rose Marie Crane had taken over the flying duties of the FS-1 with Connie Morton, Doctor Sterling and ensign Jerry Donaldson a security officer were strapping into there seats. "FS-1 to Control we are ready to take off. OVER!

"This is control, you have permission to take off. Over and out!" Commander Morton replies with Admiral Nelson standing next to him by the plotting table. Ten minutes later all three of the flying subs had taken off and heading for Africa.


	5. Chapter 5

Waywere Bound

Chapter Five

Rose Marie looked over at her husband asleep in his seat strapped in. They still had one more hour to go with the flying time as total of seven hours at super sonic speeds. They were able to get permission from Africa's government to enter there air space and land a quarter mile from the Tunska village for where Doctor Swiffer and her people would be waiting for them.

Even though there weren't any further sightings of the soldiers for now. While the rain was beginning to slow down, along with the winds as well having made it difficult to get around the territory.

So far all three of the flying subs had very little trouble to shake everyone up inside the flying subs. Usually with Kowalski and Patterson, they have always been careful with anyone on board over the years.

Meanwhile in the compound of Tunska. Doctor Swiffer was called to the radio advising her that help was arriving with the flying subs carrying the Seaview crew. The radio operator told her that they will be landing with-in the next few minutes a quarter mile from them."

"Finally!" She states along with seeing the rain stop and a rainbow up above the building to have everyone happy in the compound. Now everyone can get back to the business of feeding everyone with the Seaview personnel arriving. Dominic any further word on the soldiers moving further into the outer villages?" She asked in a serious demeanor with moving to the door to step outside before hearing his answer.

"Nothing at all Doctor Swiffer. However with the Seaview crew here. No doubt they will be able to send scouting parties to check it out and report back to us and there commanding officer." Dominic replied with his comments.

"I do hope so!" As she walks out into the compound with the temperatures have dropped drastic to cool down from the blazing sun and humidity.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After finding a landing area. Everyone moved out with carrying as much as possible with them. Until finally they arrived into the compound with open arms from Doctor Swiffer and her people greeting them with open arms.

"We have quarters for everyone to stay in for now and get some rest. No doubt flying over here must of taken a long time to get here?" She asked Captain Lee Crane standing in front of everyone ready to be taken to there quarters.

"Seven hours doctor. Now I need to speak to Kowalski and Patterson for a special duty." Crane says to bring the two over into a corner of the building.

Kowalski and Patterson waited for the captain to speak. Taking a deep breath he begins talking to them. "I need the both of you and two others to head into the direction of where the soldiers were first spotted. Make sure that you're carrying plenty of ammo in case you're attack by them. Bring the radio with you so that you're able to contact me or Commander Crane in the compound." He ordered. "Bring food and water with you as well, since I have no idea how long it's going to take. I will make it up to the both of you at a later date gentlemen. Now get packing and leave while the rain has stopped finally."

In unison..."Aye, Captain." They say before quickly moving off to the building to speak with two other security officers of the Seaview.


	6. Chapter 6

Waywere Bound

Chapter Six

Kowalski, Patterson, Sharkey and another security man were dressed in all black and black paint on there faces to hide into the trees to check for as foliage in case they notice any of the soldiers.

They had been walking almost two hours without a break. Chief Sharkey orders the three to rest to drink water and have a protein bar to bring up there energy levels to start walking again.

Sitting on the ground crossed legged. Chief Sharkey needed help from Patterson to help him up from the ground with his legs hurting in that position. He's not done that in such a long time for when it comes this type of position.  
"Thanks Patterson." Sharkey replies. When all of a sudden Kowalski heard voices heading into a different direction.

"Lets pack up quick. It just might be those soldiers we are looking for." Kowlaksi says with picking up his rifle and other items to be placed back into his back pack.

Walking carefully. They followed the trail with the five soldiers stopping to rest. They were speaking English.

"Lets see on whether we can use the blow darts with the poison Patterson?" Kowakski orders Patterson and Sharkey since all three were experts. Turning to face the security guard they ask him to set up the silencer to take out the other two."

"Right away Kowalski." He checks his rifle to change it over to the silencer mode. While moving over to the trees and pushing them back to take aim.

The three soldiers fell over onto the ground, as with the other two being shot in the head and body several times by the security officer. They quickly moved over to the bodies to check for any type of papers on them.

Looking at one of the papers. Kowalski was looking at the designs of a small sub pen off the ivory coast of Africa. "Admiral Nelson would be interested in this everyone, as with looking for that compound. It looks to be three miles from here in that direction." Pointing to the west with his hand.

"Lets go then before it starts to get dark everyone." Sharkey ordered with checking himself with making sure he didn't lose anything while checking the bodies. They were all moved quickly into the trees away from the trail so that no one will be able to see them.

Moving along in spite the fact everyone of the Seaview officers were tired and needed to rest. It wasn't too far now before they reach the compound.


	7. Chapter 7

Waywere Bound

Chapter Seven

The Seaview group arrived at the edge of the clearing. They were able to see at least eight of them inside the compound walking around with there rifles over their shoulders and speaking broken English mixed in with Spanish.

They had no idea what country. They waited before they decided to take them out and find out where the village officials and some of population were taken. In spite the fact that they might of been killed already.

Chief Sharkey told them to be ready with firing the rifles and throwing smoke bombs to get in closer and check the compound out. "Lets get moving." He ordered with wanting this over with already.

Kowalski, Patterson, Sharkey and the security officer fired together to drop at least six of them with two of the soldiers firing back hitting the security officer in the shoulder before he's able to fire back and getting him into his chest twice. The only one left alive raised his arms up with throwing his rifle onto the ground to give himself up.

Sharkey had him turned around to place cuffs behind his back. "Do you speak English?" He asked with needing to ask questions. "What country is everyone from?"

"Cuba. We are part of a small military group having been ordered to try and stop the Nelson Institute's food program here in Africa." He says to Chief Sharley.

"Why?" Sharkey looks over at Patterson and Kowalski holding onto Emerson with his shoulder being treated.

"I have no idea as to why. We were ordered to stop them as with taking five of the higher officials and some of the population. They are in the cave a mile from here." Alverez replied to the group while Sharkey told him to sit on the ground.

"Chief do you want me to call Captain Crane to come here and survey the compound and the cave?" Patterson asked with pulling out the radio from his back pack.

"Go ahead and asked on how how it's going to take to get here?" Sharkey responds with turning to see how Emerson was doing with his shoulder.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane was called to the radio room from inside the compound. "Who is it Jacko?" He asked with taking the mike from his hand.

"Patterson. They found the compound with the soldiers with just one survivor. Emerson has been shot in his shoulder and needs further medical help." Jacko responds to the captain giving him the information.

"Any word on the officials and some of the pollution having been taken?" Crane says to the radio operator before speaking to Patterson.

Taking a few moments to explain the situation to Captain Crane. Lee Crane looking at his watch it was going to get dark in three hours. They would need to use the trucks to head for the compound with the Seaview crew, the arrested solider and hopefully finding the survivors inside the cave a mile from the compound.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: Final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Waywere Bound

Chapter Eight

Taking almost an hour with the trucks to reach the compound. Captain Lee Crane had everyone of his crew to get inside with the injured man to head for the cave.

They needed to hurry before the sun starts to go on down making it difficult to find. Emerson was feeling much better with the medication that was given to him by Doctor Anthony Sterling coming along for the ride. He was finding the entire adventure just thrilling.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile for the Seaview and Admiral Nelson they had received a message from a Captain Tomlin Sanchez that he wanted to turn himself in and his 25 men on board a small submarine just barely able to dive down to 3000 feet. They were located off the straits of the Ivory Coast of Africa.

Admiral Nelson push the Seaview at flank speed to meet up with the submarine at the entrance of the straits. While the Africa government soldiers will be keeping an eye on them at the main port in detention for now until they arrive.

As for why they had given themselves up. It was not given at the moment with Lt. Dunte moving them all inside to there detention cells.

Even Nelson, Commander Morton and the rest of the Seaview crew weren't able to understand it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving at the cave entrance. Using lanterns to see inside. They had no idea just how far the cave goes back. Captain Lee Crane forged ahead with everyone else following behind. Until some 15 minutes inside they found them alive having been tied up with there hands behind there back with the eight officials and 12 of the female population having been raped it had looked like.

Africa soldiers would have to take them all to the medical building some 15 miles away to be checked by there doctors, and Seaview Doctor Anthony Sterling.

Meanwhile the food project continued for the next six days feeding the babies, children and parents. The weather had stayed cleared for the next few months.

Otherwise the Seaview arrived after talking with those from the submarine and having them sent off elsewhere by the U.S. embassy and the Africa government.

The Seaview continued to help out with giving the doctor and her employees the food that was needed until the next shipment arrives from the warehouse.

She appreciated it greatly with all of the help that was given by the Seaview and Admiral Nelson. The women of the Seaview coming along for the mission. Were glad that the Seaview would be leaving the next day with everyone heading back to the port to meet them. They needed to make sure that everything was going to be find knowing that there were no further soldiers in the area too hurt them.

The End


End file.
